


Colors

by JunChan2018 (JuneChanu)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneChanu/pseuds/JunChan2018
Summary: A world where you can only see in black and white till you meet your soulmate. When they die, it all returns to black and white again. Only, Chanwoo is blind. So how will he know his soulmate?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing years ago, so please excuse my crappy au's for now! I promise to make au's that are more articulate in the future. 
> 
> For now, please enjoy reading this.

Jung Chanwoo longed for a lot of things.

He longed for Yunhyeong to stop mothering him.

He longed for dogs and cats to let him pet them without them becoming offensive.

He wished to figure out a method to successfully wake up before 10 am every single day.

He longed for school lectures to move quickly, and weekends to move at a snail's pace.

He longed for an ultimate brain memory drive where all his textbooks could fit in, and was easily accessible during exams. Donghyuk couldn't exactly do much when he was an idiot who didn't know what he didn't know.

He longed for boxers to be formal, decent clothes, for waking up at seven and dressing up for school was nearly impossible.

He longed for a machine on which if you press a button, bacon and eggs would come out, all ready to eat.

He longed for a cleaner to be invented that would sort and clean out his room in a jiffy.

He longed for horizontal scroll bars to be banned.

He wished that scientists would invent edible staplers so that his tacos would effectively keep all the stuffing in.

But there was a thing that he longed for the most.

Freedom.

Jung Chanwoo longed to see.

He longed to see the world, to see all these things about and not just be described about or felt. He didn't mind the world in black and white, if it meant that he'd see the face of all the things he loved and hated. He longed to see the face of that one guy who had led him on and then cheated on him, saying that he wasn't the one for hi soulmate after.

Meeting Jinhwan had felt like paradise, his ultimate utopia. Jinhwan was kind, gentle, fierce and loving. He was also loyal, at least that was what Chanwoo thought.

No, wait. He was loyal, just not to Chanwoo. He was truthful, just not to Chanwoo. He lied to him, claiming that Chanwoo made him see the world in colours he'd only heard off, and later explaining that those colours were too faded.

That by Chanwoo's side, he did see colours, but they were just dull, faded ones.

That Hanbin, the guy Chanwoo knew he'd cheated on him with, made him see bright, happy, lively colours. Colours that took him to new heights and down exhilarating slopes.

That it wasn't Chanwoo's fault. All Chanwoo said was: "I know it isn't my fault, neither it is yours. After all, you could at least see colours by my side and away from me, faded or not. I have never known any of these, so I would never know the difference. Nor could I know that what we had was not meant to be. If I would've, it could have spared you giving me this pity and me falling for you."

After that, there was silence. Chanwoo left, running away, not wanting to give Jinhwan the chance to walk away from him. 

After Jinhwan, Chanwoo felt like giving up on soulmates. It was a pointless effort for him, others could see colours before and after their soulmates, no matter how limited.

Chanwoo wouldn't know. He'd never know what his soulmate looked like, he'd never know how his face looked like when he was sad/angry/happy/excited. He'd never know whether his soulmate was in fact, his soulmate.

That he wasn't dealing with him simply due to pity. He'd run all the way out of the town where he lived, not seeing anything, but knowing the path like it was burned into his brain. He ran all the way to the beach. It had been nearly three hours since he'd met with Jinhwan.

Chanwoo fell down to his knees, sinking into the sand that was cold. Chanwoo knew there were tears flowing down his cheeks, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what people thought, because he couldn't see them anyway. He stayed for a while on the beach, staring at a sea that he couldn't see. He listened to the waves crashing rhythmically against the sand. He heard the winds roar about playfully. He smelt the salty air and felt the winds caress his cheeks, drying up his tears. He felt the rough sand beneath himself, and fisted a little bit of it, only for it to fall back. He drew shapes, names out of pure memory and wondered if they looked like what he thought they did.

The sea was calming. He could feel the gentle glaze that the moonlight cast on it. After a while of calming himself down, he heard soft footsteps, and the sand shifting as someone sat down next to him. A rough voice, male, adult, said, "What is a brat like you doing here late at night, huh? Return home." Chanwoo frowned, instantly on guard. He hadn't heard any other footsteps, so he assumed he was not being ganged up on.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning to face the direction from where the voice came. He felt something burning in front of his eyes. It was a bright light. "Damn it!" thought Chanwoo.

'What is this?! I can… see? No, I can't. But there's something white in front of me? God, did this guy kill me without touching me?' He thought to himself.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Why do I see a white colour… wait… it's gone… Answer me, who are you?" Chanwoo screamed at the man. There was a long pause.

Chanwoo was desperate. He groped around in the direction he'd heard the man from. He found nothing, still he made desperate grabbing motions. He needed to know.

All he heard was a voice saying, "I'm Junhoe. Don't push it, brat." The man thrust a piece of paper in his hand and was leaving, 'NO…' Chanwoo thought wildly. He can't leave! He'd seen a definite colour when the man had sat next to him. And now as he held his hand, he was burning. Or rather his eyes were. It was painful, but at the same time, he could see the sand beneath them.

Chanwoo let out a strangled gasp. "I can… I can see! I... Who are you?" These words seemed to be the only ones in Chanwoo's extensive vocabulary and he repeated them over and over again, tightly holding on to the hand that was enabling him to see. Well, he couldn't exactly see, but there were shapes in front of his eyes. Shapes that were focusing and un-focusing, and he couldn't be happier.

'Could he be my soulmate? Is he the one who will show me this world?'

So many questions, no answers. The hand in his hand was cold, but not uncomfortably so. It fit in his hand, as ridiculous as it sounded. It was almost as if the hand was meant to be by his side.

He looked up. The only thing he could make out was that a man was standing in front of him, one hand in his coat pocket. At least, Chanwoo thought he was wearing a coat. 

"I already told you my name, brat. Geez, do I get a total ditz as my soulmate? I knew that stuff was faulty."

"… Soulmate?" was the only thing Chanwoo said. "…Well don't you get it? Neither do I. All I know is that I opened my phone and I saw a hideous pink background. Also, my phone has all icons in fifty shades of pink, red and orange. I'm going to kill Jiwon. That bitch probably got a kick out of it."

"I can't see. I am blind. Or I was. When you sat next to me, I saw something white. Just now I saw the sand beneath me and I can make out your outline." Chanwoo whispered.

The man was silent for a long time. Chanwoo wondered whether he'd be disappointed at having a cripple as his soulmate.

"You're a shitty brat. Who gives out all that information and not their name?" was all he said. Chanwoo realized he was true and immediately answered, "Chanwoo. I'm a senior in YG high."

"Still a brat. I'm working now. I'll see you soon, Chanwoo."

Chanwoo realized that the stranger, no, Junhoe, had left, his hand slipping out of Chanwoo's. That the piece of paper Junhoe had shoved in his hands had something written on it.

"Promise me we'll meet again, Junhoe!" Chanwoo called out to the disappearing figure. The man turned back, gave him a no-shit look and said, "Stop acting like this is a freaking movie, brat. I won't act lovey-dovey just cause I'm unlucky enough to have met you." Then he walked off.

Chanwoo grinned, suddenly feeling happy. Junhoe hadn't said he was never going to meet him again. He hadn't even commented on the fact that he couldn't see. He was prompt, bordering on rude, but somehow, Chanwoo didn't mind.

Long after he'd returned home, addressing Yunhyeong's concern and Donghyuk's questions, when he was about to sleep, did he remember the piece of paper Junhoe had shoved in his hand. He removed it from his coat pocket and squinted at it, trying to make sense of the letters.

He could have asked Donghyuk or Yunhyeong to read it for him, as he was not used to reading or seeing things, even if they were a bit blurred but improving greatly. He was given this by Junhoe, and it was for him. He didn't feel like sharing it so soon. He wanted to make an attempt to read it himself. He read it slowly and gasped.

"Dear stranger-brat-who's-name-I-do-not-know,  
Thank you. When I saw you sitting in the sand and staring listlessly at the sea, I thought, Oh god. Not another suicide-case. Then I realized that as I thought this, I'd made a sound mentally. Only, it wasn't just in my head. The sound came from my throat, albeit very weak. I guess I should have first mentioned that I am dumb. I have never spoken a single word in my life. But then I saw you. I whipped out my phone to see if I could make out colour. Bad decision, Jiwon-hyung will die soon for that. Then I TALKED to you, brat-boy-brat. You have no idea what that meant to me. I want to talk more to you brat. So you better call. Phone no- 8xxxxxxxxx.

P.S: You've got nice eyes.

\- Koo Junhoe

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry no sequel or epilogue for this au. As I've mentioned above, I'm starting to write again and haven't had my momentum back with me. 
> 
> You'll be seeing me more under this pairing. Since there's only a handful of iKONICs who shipped them. 😅


End file.
